


promise?

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: messages via phone





	1. next to you

[Chloe] my love? U up?

[Rach] Dafaq?

[Chloe] r u?

[Rach] mhm

[Rach] what's going on?

[Chloe] had a terrible nightmare

[Rach] tell me about it

_typing... typing... typing..._

[Chloe] you were away for a long time, you were dead eventually, i found you in the ground, in the junkyard, cold and gone. i found you again in the dark, after leaving you, still dead, still there but dead... i lost you. i lost you so many times... and then i lost myself too

[Rach] calm down babe, not gonna happen. I'm here, I always will be here, for you and with you.

[Chloe] promise?

[Rach] yep, you're my everything. Glad you told me. :-*  
  
[Chloe] NO EMOJI

[Rach] Chlo? 

[Chloe] yep?

[Rach] Can you please put your phone away now? I really can't sleep right next to you with the blue light of your display on


	2. hot girl on girl action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after another conversation, keep an eye out for them, I love those ads/tv show moments

[Chloe] heyo  
[Chloe] Rach? u there?

[Chloe] i see your online status, respond to me, bitch

[Chloe] okay, sorry for the "bitch", text me back plz  
[Chloe] Rachel?  
[Chloe] Raaaaaacheeeeeeeel?

[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel  
[Chloe] Rachel

[Rach] 

[Chloe] RACHEL?!

[Rach] Sorry, I'm here, I'm here. What's up?  
[Chloe] she's alive! i thought, i lost you.  
[Rach] Jesus Christ! It's been 15 minutes between your first and last message.  
[Chloe] i was worried sick! i thought someone abducted you.  
[Rach] I was in the bathroom  
[Chloe] constipated?  
[Rach] No, just shaving my legs  
[Chloe] whoa! tmi Rachel!  
[Rach] LOL, well okay, I'm sorry. I wasn't shaving my legs.  
[Chloe] ?  
[Rach] I was shaving my pussy :-P  
[Chloe] rofl  
[Chloe] eww, body hair, so unnatural  
[Rach] LOL  
[Chloe] also  
[Chloe] NO EMOJI

[Rach] Okay, sorry again. Now, what's so urgent?   
[Rach] Chloe?  
[Rach] Bitch please!

[Chloe] he he he  
[Rach] Fine, you got nothing to say now, hm? I'll go offline and shave my head.  
[Chloe] okay, okay, wait!  
[Chloe] i just really wanted to hear your voice right now  
[Rach] We are TEXTING each other  
[Chloe] exactly

[Rach] Weirdo  
[Rach] So, what are you up to?  
[Chloe] nuthin, just watching porn

[Rach] Are you really?  
[Chloe] nah, just tv, there's an ad with a dude and a chick and a bed sheet between them and they r totally banging  
[Chloe] the bed sheet Rachel  
[Chloe] the bed sheet is getting it hard  
[Chloe] front, back, side, just all the action, nasty sheet  
[Rach] You are so mad about this, LOL  
[Chloe] come on, that's dumb  
[Rach] Chloe, they have to cover the actors up, are you really telling me, you wanted to see the dude's dong or buttcrack?  
[Chloe] oh hell nah, i bet he didn't even shave his legs for this  
[Rach] Fuck you!  
[Chloe] ooh, yes plz, lemme get my sexy blanket ready, i'm gonna wrap myself up in it, i'm gonna do it right now  
[Rach] You idiot  
[Chloe] i'm ready babe, mount me!  
[Rach] Omw

[Chloe] he he he

[Chloe] wait, really?

[Chloe] Rachel?

[Chloe] Rach? 

[Chloe] uhm... ok

[Chloe] u know what, take ur time  
[Chloe] i'm gonna go shave my... legs... real quick


	3. field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> always trying to find a solution ... more texting

[Rach] Can't believe you're not coming with me

[Chloe] well... can't

[Rach] I really wish you could though

[Chloe] Oh plz, ur just gonna hang with everyone i hate

[Chloe] and i'd totally ruin the mood

[Rach] Or it could be fun and you'd love it

[Chloe] we will never know

[Rach] Unless...  
  
[Chloe] yeah?

[Rach] I sneek you into the bus somehow or you drive there with your truck and we'll meet up later

[Chloe] it's a lake damnit

[Chloe] u think i've never seen a lake before?

[Rach] I'm just trying to find a solution.

[Chloe] not this time, sorry, i'll be here, when you come back

[Rach] Promise you're not gonna be mad, I'm leaving without you?

[Chloe] not ur fault i got expelled

[Rach] Promise?

[Chloe] yeah, promise

[Chloe] it's just one day anyway, right?

[Chloe] right?

[Chloe] Rachel?

[Rach] Yes, sorry, I'm having trouble with my outfit

[Chloe] what?

[Rach] Yeah, well, I'm going on a field trip, I'm wearing shorts right now and a shirt that isn't too hot but still covers me, so I'm protected from getting sun burned

[Chloe] sounds good to me

[Rach] I don't have any pockets though, where do I put anything?

[Chloe] ur shorts don't have pockets?

[Rach] eh eh, not these ones

[Chloe] what stuff?

[Rachel] Wallet, phone, keys, note pad and pen

[Chloe] hm

[Chloe] wearing a belt?

[Rach] Yeah. Why?

[Chloe] okay, u don't have to pay for anything, so just put a little amount of money in your bra, incase you come across something you wanna buy

[Chloe] leave the note pad and pen at home, just charge your phone and keep it close to you to take pics or call me and i'll write it down for ya

[Rach] You're a genius! Thank you!

[Chloe] and for the keys, just put the chain clip on your belt, so you don't lose it, unless you take the belt off for some reason

[Chloe] and Rachel?

[Rach] Yeah?

[Chloe] if u take that belt off, don't even come back here

[Rach] LOL, okay. Thanks a ton, gotta go.

[Chloe] have fun

[Rach] Love you


	4. (no) kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe never got her advice from Steph in BTS  
(after my old post on tumblr)

[Steph] so? how did it go? 

[Chloe] it was pretty good

[Steph] anything I need to know?

[Chloe] nope, you don't need to know everything, dragon nerd

[Steph] you know it's true, I should have snatched her right away back then, when I had the chance to :P

[Chloe] ha ha! bullshit! and NO EMOJI!

[Steph] did anything special happen?

[Chloe] that would be classified as nonya

[Steph] sorry, guess I was really just curious- and maybe a bit worried

[Chloe] look Steph, i'm not a kiss and tell person, ok? plus she trust's me

[Steph] absolutely, I'm sorry, I understand that you might not be comfortable telling me

[Chloe] ok ok alright, i give in

[Chloe] it went well, very well

[Chloe] VERY

[Steph] oh yeah? that's very good to know, happy for you two

[Chloe] let's just say, Rachel has the most beautiful O face, i've ever seen. like EVER

[Steph] wow... ok wow, not that I had my doubts or anything... It's just, in the beginning you could hardly talk to her... and now...

[Chloe] yeah, right? i always knew, i must be good at something but dayum girl!

[Steph] you mean she... ?

[Chloe] YES!!! yes yes

[Chloe] and then she, ah no wait, i can't, forget it

[Steph] she what?

[Steph] Chloe? She what?

[Steph] Oh my God!!! Wait, no way!!!!

[Steph] NO WAY!!! Chloe Price... she actually...

[Chloe] ... yup, like a sprinkler, Steph

[Steph] congrats ;)

[Chloe] NO EMOJI!

[Chloe] oh ma gawd Steph, she was so embarassed

[Chloe] it was so damn cute

[Chloe] i had to actually tell her, that it's a good thing when that happens

[Chloe] we rolled a 20 right there he he

[Chloe] guess Ma and Pa Amber never told her about the bees and the... bees

[Steph] now what does 'nonya' mean again?

[Chloe] fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fffuc don't tell her i told you! shit! and don't tell anyone else!

[Steph] no worries, I'll keep it to myself. I'm super happy for you two. <3

[Chloe] NO FUCKING EMOJI!

[Steph] No fucking or no emoji?

[Chloe] he he ur the best


	5. obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can overcome them all  
(after another old one of my tumblr posts)

[Rach] Hey, where are you?

[Rach] Thought you're gonna pick me up

[Rach] Like... 20 minutes ago. No?

[Chloe] yeah, sorry, i'm gonna be late

[Chloe] still home

[Rach] Is everthing okay?

[Chloe] nah, my bra is stuck

[Chloe] spent the past 30 fucking minutes trying to close that damn thing. not kidding!!!

[Rach] Just pick another

[Chloe] it's this one or none

[Rach] Okay, let me help

[Rach] Take it off and send me a picture

[Chloe] rly?

[Rach] Yes

[Chloe] omfg

[Rach] Chloe? 

[Chloe] wait a sec

[Rach] Oh. Uh, okay, thanks.

[Chloe] what?

[Rach] Well, I meant a picture of your bra, not your boobs.

[Rach] But hey, that's fine.

[Chloe] omg

[Rach] no hey, they look fine, really. ;)

[Chloe] ok, hang on

[Chloe] and thanks

[Chloe] and NO EMOJI

[Rach] Okay, thank you, got it.

[Rach] So to me it looks like one of the hooks is cracked.

[Rach] It almost looks like you chewed on it or something.

[Chloe] almost?

[Rach] ... 

[Chloe] ... ?

[Rach] Just come pick me up already

[Chloe] omw


	6. mis(s)communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when she knows you better than you know yourself  
(yet another one of my old tumblr posts, my fave of those)

[Chloe] r u still mad at me?

[Rach] No

[Rach] And I wasn't earlier.

[Chloe] rly? you yelled at me and screamed like a fucking banchee

[Rach] Yes. I know. I'm sorry about that.

[Chloe] no i am... like REALLY

[Chloe] Rach? can i ask u something?

[Rach] You can ask me anything Chloe.

[Rach] Chloe?

[Chloe] why do you put up with my shit?

[Rach] With your shit?

[Chloe] yeah. why do you let me bully you?

[Rach] I know you by now.

[Chloe] wth does that mean?

...

_typing typing typing_

[Chloe] Rachel?

[Rach] Give me a minute please.

[Chloe] ok

[Chloe] still there?

[Chloe] dude, what the hell?

[Chloe] Rachel?

[Rach] I do get so frustrated with you sometimes, I won't lie about it. Then I have to remind myself, that it's still you. Yes, it's an ugly part of you, yes it hurts like a motherfucker at times but it's still you. I don't get to cherry pick. I love you, just the way you are. This is how it was, is and always will be. 

When you tell me to fuck off and don't come back, all I hear now is: I'm in pain and I don't want you to see me cry.   
When you accuse me of wanting to leave without you, I get: I am scared to lose you.  
When you say, I want to punch you right now, I am understanding: I don't like the situation as it is right now but I also don't know how to change it. 

Right?

[Rach] Right?

[Rach] Chloe?

[Chloe] i am not crying

[Rach] want me to come over and not cry with you?

[Rach] Chloe?

[Chloe] yes, plz

[Chloe] ur sleeping next to me right now and i rly need to charge my phone, so just real quick

[Chloe] u just get me

[Chloe] u totally do

[Chloe] and that's why i love you

[Chloe] that's how it is, was and will always be  
  
[Chloe] and when i say THAT, i actually rly mean it


	7. not those kind of cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's cookin' good-lookin'? they just bought a new house with a new kitchen

[Rach] Babe? Can you come back please? Something is wrong.

[Chloe] what? r u ok?

[Rach] Yeah yeah, just burning the house down.

[Chloe] what now?

[Rach] I'm in the kitchen.

[Chloe] babe, we just bought it, it's all brand new, i'm begging you

[Rach] There's some black smoke here.

[Chloe] what, why?

[Rach] I'm trying your Mom's cookie recipe.

[Rach] Smells like shit though.

[Chloe] ok, keep calm babe. i'm turning here, i'm on my way back. can you call my boss and say it's an emergency? gonna miss my fkn meeting

[Chloe] and get the hell outta there

[Rach] Okay, calling right away. Do I get the cookies out of the oven though or just leave?

[Chloe] r u kidding? u can die from smoke inhalation. get out! now!!!!!!!!!

[Chloe] i'm almost home babe

[Chloe] Rach? u ok?

[Rach] Uhm, babe, it's fine. You can go to work now. Sorry

[Chloe] what?

[Rach] Yeah, my bad, I forgot to take out the owner's manual, before heating it up. Sorry

[Chloe] wtf???? those damn cookies better taste EXACTLY like mom's!


	8. go get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask her for a little money too while you're there

[Chloe] i just love how you're using a smart phone now too Grams

[Nana Price] Thank you my LOVE. I am getting used to the touch screen, this is why it takes a little bit LONGER

[Chloe] that's fine Grams, don't worry, i got time

[Chloe] i'll be arriving at 12, yeah?

[Nana Price] So when will you be here?

[Nana Price] Oh.

[Nana Price] Sorry

[Chloe] he he, don't worry Grams. 

[Nana Price] AM OR PM?

[Chloe] noon

[Nana Price] Good, i will have Popa pick you up from the air port.

[Chloe] thank you so much, tell him i said hi

[Nana Price] Will that nice girl of yours join us again? Are you two travelling together?

[Chloe] nice girl? u mean Rachel?

[Nana Price] U?

[Chloe] "you"

[Nana Price] OH, I SEE. YES, I MEAN RACHEL.

[Chloe] Grams, ur capslock is activated, tap on the blue arrow

[Chloe] Rachel will not join us, she wanted to, but i had to convince her to stay home bc well, i want to ask you for something and the can't be around when i do

[Nana Price] oh I am sorry, I fixed it now

[Nana Price] I have a feeling, I already know what "u" want to ask me for. I am so happy. I was waiting for the day my little girl finally becomes a woman.

[Chloe] uhm, yeah, i've been a woman for a while now Grams ha ha

[Nana Price] What if I get it out of the safe before you arrive here? I will hand it to you discretely, when Rachel is not watching. That way we get to see her, before the big day.

[Chloe] Grams, ur the best, i'll tell her right now, you and Popa really miss her and that she should come.

[Nana Price] Yes, you do that. Should I get another guest room ready for Rachel?

[Chloe] uh no Grams, we'll share, one room is enough, don't bother.

[Nana Price] Thought so. ;)

[Chloe] thank you for giving me the ring Grams, really, it means everything to me. And thank you for loving and welcoming Rachel into our family, it means everything to her.

[Chloe] love u

[Nana Price] <3 Love u more

[Chloe] NO EMOJI!


	9. unknown number

[Unknown number] Hey sexy

[Unknown number] Man, I really like your nose  
  
[Unknown number] I don't think I ever told you that

[Unknown number] You got a nice ass too, mhm  
  
[Unknown number] mmh  
  
[Unknown number] mmh mmh mmh

[Unknown number] Ooh yeah babe, shake it for me, come on.  
  


[Chloe] who the fuck is this?

[Unknown number] No, I'm over here, other direction.

[Chloe] is this a prank? who are you?

[Unknown number] If I had to choose though, I'd pick your hair and your lips  
  
[Unknown number] Or maybe your tongue, additionally to that ass  
  
[Chloe] look, whoever weirdo you are  
  
  
[Unknown number] But luckily, I don't have to choose

[Unknown number] I can have all of you  
  
[Unknown number] Anytime I want

[Unknown number] I love how you're spinning around, looking for me.  
  
[Unknown number] I really wanna kiss you  
  
[Unknown number] You have a hot girlfriend too, you lucky bitch!  
  
[Unknown number] Walking right next to you and all you do is keep looking for me.

[Chloe] omg ok leave me alone  
  
[Chloe] leave US alone you perverted motherfucker  
  
[Unknown number] Your Mom indeed likes me but I wouldn't go this far.

[Unknown number] She's hot though so if you look like her when you're older, win-win.

[Chloe] what the? wait...

[Chloe] RAAAACHEEEEEL!!!! you sick bitch! you absolute fucker! i see you typing next to me the entire time! wtf???????????  
  
[Rach new] Hey sexy  
  
[Rach new] I told you, I have a new phone, I'm just trying it out.  
  
[Chloe] I hate you.  
  
[Rach new] That's okay, as long as you still kiss me.


	10. hungry for... something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing tops domestic lesbians  
(after another old tumblr post, after an old Buzzfeed video)

[Rach] Babe, what do you want to eat, when you get home?

[Chloe] dunno, you decide

[Rach] Come on, just tell me, I don't want a discussion about it, going on forever

[Chloe] anything babe, you cook it, i eat it

[Rach] Alright

[Chloe] as long as it's not pot roast

[Rach] Chloe!

  
[Chloe] he he, so u were making it or what?

[Rach] No, but you're clearly thinking of something, so what is it?

[Chloe] anything you want babeygirl

[Rach] Okay, I'll order pizza. Cool?

[Chloe] meh

[Chloe] just had one in my lunch break

[Rach] TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO EAT!!!!!

[Chloe] ok ok, sorry, get the pizza, i'll fucking eat it

[Rach] Okay

[Chloe] just no peperoni

[Rach] I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU

[Rach] And when the pizza delivery guy finally gets here, with his pot roast peperoni pizza, I will ask him to help me bury your body and then I will marry him.

[Chloe] nah you won't

[Chloe] bc he'll see my dead body lie there and be like 'yeah girl, i get ur reasons'

[Rach] So... what do you want to eat?


	11. strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just gotta have a plan

[Rach] CHLOEEEEEEEE!!!!! There is a box with cockroaches in the kitchen!!! OMG!!!!

[Chloe] yep, don't go near it

[Rach] WTF?! Are you serious???

[Chloe] i need them later

[Rach] Oh no, what's going on in your mind?

[Rach] Seriously what is going on? Have you lost it?

[Chloe] nope, it's all part of a plan

[Rach] Fuck your plan, I can't use the kitchen, they're staring at me!

[Chloe] i boxed them, i'm pretty sure i closed the lid, don't worry

[Rach] I'm gonna get my gloves on and then I will throw them the fuck out!  
  


[Chloe] don't touch them Rachel! i need them!!!

[Rach] Context babe, for what?

[Chloe] for when we go to that open house later

[Rach] ????

[Chloe] i collected them this morning and later when we are in that house, i'll put them here and there in every room

[Chloe] then when all the other visitors are scared and disguted, we'll be still very interested and want the house... but... for like half the price, since u know, gotta take care of the bugs

[Chloe] u with me?

[Chloe] Rach?

[Rach] I love you.


	12. joke's on u bitcc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing wrong with a little bit a self lovin'

_group chat_

[Chloe] Maximus!!! u missed it, u missed fucking everything! u really fucking need to come along when we go to a party

[Max] Sorry, busy tonight, I'm sure, you 2 had fun though

[Chloe] fun??? dude i'm tellin' u

[Chloe] Victoria Chase was there, fucking queen bitch and she knew that Rachel wanted to attend

[Max] Oh oh, I sense bad things coming

[Rach] Wait for it

[Chloe] she showed up wearing a long messy wig and ripped jeans, more ripped than actual jeans, showing her underwear and dirty ass blue flannel

[Max] What? Was she trying to be...?

[Chloe] yep, a trashy Rachel

[Chloe] she had a bottle of whiskey and spilled it on everyone and she gave every guy in the group sitting with us a lap dance

[Chloe] Warren wet himself btw when she did

[Max] oh my, poor Rachel, that is so Victoria, sounds like an awful time!

[Chloe] hell nah, it was awesome, half the people were cheering her on, half the people were fucking uncomfortable

[Chloe] balls to the walls Max, Rachel watched that shit for a bit, not saying a word, not even flinching and then she got up and took her jacket off

[Max] Oh no...

[Chloe] i swear, right when i thought, she would fucking punch her in her stupid face, Rachel grabbed her, dropped on the couch with her and started making out with her

[Max] What?!

[Chloe] everyone lost their minds, got their phones out, they took pics, it was unbelievable. she really gave em a good show

[Chloe] Vics face yo, oh, i'll never forget that ever

[Rach] :smirk:

[Chloe] she was so shocked and everyone laughed their asses off

[Chloe] but nothing compared to when Rach leveled up and started rubbing herself on Vic and humped her in front of everyone, it was epic yo!

  
  
  
  
  
  
[Max] I just checked, it's all over social media.

[Rach] NO ONE fucks with me

[Chloe] hella

[Rach] No one loves Rachel Amber more - than Rachel Amber ;-)

[Chloe] ahem

[Rach] yeah, yeah, no emoji, sorry babe

[Chloe] that too :P


	13. the godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beanie sisters stick together

[Rach] OMG Chlo!!! I just got a text from Steph! May is pregnant!!!  
[Rach] Can you believe that??? Our Steph's gonna be a mom!

[Chloe] mhm

[Rach] WTF? Are you kidding? That's freaking amazing!

[Chloe] yep

[Rach] I can't wait to meet both of them next month.

[Chloe] yeah

[Rach] What's wrong with you? Why aren't you excited?

[Chloe] i am

[Rach] I just told you we're gonna be aunties and you're totally cold, not like the most amazing news this week or anything

[Chloe] not cold, just busy at work

[Chloe] also the "news" are not that new to me

[Rach] WHAT?

[Chloe] well

[Rach] WHAT?????

[Chloe] i been knew babe

[Rach] ?

[Chloe] she told me last week

_group chat_

[Rach] Stephanie Gingrich! What the hell?

[Rach] You told Chloe but not me?

[Steph G] sry

[Chloe] HA! she likes me better

[Rach] I can't believe it, I'm hurt, I'm devistated, how dare you? 

[Steph G] Rachel, we wanted to keep it a secret a little longer, Chloe just guessed it

[Rach] Really?

[Steph G] Well, I totally get it, if you are too hurt, but if not and you're interested, we'd like you to be the godmother to our little one

[Rach] o_O Me???

[Steph G] yes

[Rach] OMG, yes! Yes, yes, yes!!! Fuck you Chloe, **I'm the godmother**, whoooohooooooo

[Chloe] @Steph see how hurt and devistated she is? 

[Steph] @Chloe hella


	14. asking for a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contacting the mom squad

_group chat_

[Rach] Mom?

[Rose] Yes?  
[Sera] Yes?

[Rose] Oh.

[Rach] See, that's the thing :)

[Rach] I need to ask both of you something and I don't know, how each one of you will take it

[Rach] But I really hope, you'll get behind me and are on my side, I should say on OUR side

[Rach] As a matter of fact, I want to ask you, not to pick a side at all

[Sera] What's wrong?

[Rose] Do you need a large amount of money? Do you need our family attorney?

[Sera] Should I change my flight to come see you right away? I could try

[Rach] No Mom

[Rach] Moms

[Rach] Don't worry, it's all good

[Rach] Or I hope, it will be

[Rose] Honey, I'm cooking for your father, if you could just tell me how I can be of service to you

[Sera] How WE can be of service to you

[Rose] Sure, my bad

[Rach] As you both know, Chloe and I are getting married very soon

[Sera] Yes, I am looking forward to it, haven't seen her in a while, you will be so beautiful, an honor too, that you asked me for my old dress

[Rose] @Sera Oh, so you will be attending?

[Rach] Ofc she wil Mom!

[Rose] Sorry, just wanted to make sure

[Rach] However there is a problem. Look, I chose to walk down the isle, guarded with Dad and Mom (Rose) but uhm

[Rose] And you will stick to that plan is what I hope you are about to text me

[Rach] Mom, please

[Sera] Let her finish!!!

[Rach] Moms, please !!!

[Sera] I'm sorry

[Rose] I'm sorry too

[Rach] This is bigger than me. Chloe's Dad is dead and things between her and David are okay-ish right now but not quite... you know... we are still working on it

[Rach] So, I was thinking, since Joyce, but not David is walking Chloe, we should really both have two people who love and support us, walking us. Right?

[Sera] Very well thought of my dearest

[Rose] Are you serious about this?

[Rach] Well... the alternative is, if I can't get one of you to volunteer walking alongside Chloe, we'll just go alone, guarded by no one, maybe we'll elope and not hava a wedding at all.

[Rose] I will walk her  
[Sera] I will walk her

[Rose] No thanks, I'll do it.

[Sera] I said, I will, it's fine.  
  
  
[Rose] I'm her future mother in law.  
[Sera] SO AM I!

[Rose] I knew her first  
[Sera] I **liked** her first  
  
[Rach] Okay wow cool, I wasn't expecting THAT. Thanks... I guess


	15. kind of a biiig change...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when your smart phone is smarter than you

[Chloe] okay Rach, i did it! i finally got my new boobs, i'm over the fucking moon!

[Rach] LOL, what? That happens, when you go on a trip for a week? ROFL

[Chloe] yeah, they weren't even as expensive, as i thought they'd be

[Rach] WHAT??? Are you serious? This is a joke, right?

[Chloe] no. i'm hella excited to show them to you later, i'm gonna look hot as fuck babey!!!

[Rach] But... like... ???

[Chloe] ur gonna love them, u won't be able to keep your hands off me

[Chloe] but they r MINEEEEE and u can't have them

[Rach] Chlo, WTF? ?? ?

[Rach] I'm in shock! I mean... I want to be supportive and I want you to have everything you want, but I didn't even know, you were considering to do that... like, AT ALL

[Rach] I think, we should have talked about it first, seriously

[Chloe] we did

[Rach] Uh... no, I'd certainly recall that

[Chloe] r u high? i been talking about nothing else for like six months or something

[Rach] Not with me!!!

[Rach] You are making fun of mine all the time, but we def never talked about yours. EVER!

[Chloe] ok, babe, don't be a dick, they look so awesome

[Rach] I can only imagine

[Chloe] and they feel hella good

[Chloe] ur gonna beg me for a new pair, once you see em

[Rach] I highly doubt that, I like mine. I really liked yours too btw, thought you knew that.

[Chloe] yeah i know babe, but they were getting so old, i wanted a change

[Rach] ... kind of a big change, babe

[Rach] I'm still wrapping my head around the thought... you're gonna look different now, forever

[Chloe] well duh, that's the point. forever, lol... don't be so dramatic

[Chloe] i wanna unpack them right now and show everyone honestly

[Rach] DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!

[Chloe] Rachel?!

[Rach] I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!

[Chloe] ???

[Chloe] Rachel?!

[Chloe] ffs Rachel! i did something for myself, you do that all the time. can u get behind me plz?

[Rach] Oh I will get behind you, with a wooden spoon!!!

[Chloe] calm the fuck down

[Rach] NO!!!

[Chloe] look, i can't send you a pic bc they r still packaged, but i swear ur gonna like em, worth every penny

[Chloe] babe?

[Rach] I have a job interview, like now, I don't want to discuss this any further, we'll talk when you're home later.

[Chloe] okay babe, Rachel, i just scrolled up the chat, to see where the fuck i messed up and i swear

[Chloe] i wrote boobs

[Chloe] no, BOOBS

[Chloe] B

[Chloe] O

[Chloe] O

[Chloe] T

[Chloe] S

[Chloe] !!!!! damn phone

[Chloe] i was talking about shoes the entire time, i got new shoes, the little pricey ones we talked about

[Chloe] Rach? 

[Chloe] still there?

[Chloe] plz don't divorce me

[Rach] The interviewer just came in and saw me cry-laughing... like a maniac. :_)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like your gf's boots, you gotta tell her


	16. priorities

[Rach] I'm gonna go check on the baby real quick.

[Chlo] again? i have the monitor downstairs with me

[Rach] Just wanna make sure, everything is okay.

[Chlo] we should probs stop calling him baby, he's 3 y o already!

[Rach] Crazy, hm? Time flies

[Chlo] and?

[Rach] Everything is fine, he's deeply asleep, the blanket was pushed back again, I tucked him in.

[Chlo] good Mama, how's ur stomach?

[Rach] Still hurts like a motherfucker.

[Chlo] r u hungry? i can make u soup, when i'm done here.

[Rach] Nah, I'm trying to relax, feeling a little nauseous, how long will you be taking still?

[Chlo] dunno babe, if u want to upload the vid tomorrow, i gotta edit it now, 2 hours, maybe 3

[Chlo] u can go to sleep, i'll check on Will, when i head up later

[Rach] Chlo

[Chlo] Rach

[Rach] My feet are cold

[Chlo] ?

[Rach] My stomach hurts, come upstairs, please, I can't sleep without you next to me

[Chlo] still editing your vid

[Rach] Fuck the video. I need you. Next to me. Now.

[Chlo] be right there babe, gimme ONE minute

[Rach] Promise?

[Chlo] promise <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #16 ; end of this project :)


End file.
